Lips of an angel
by MoonlightAngel132
Summary: Une songfic qui m'est venue toute seule en écoutant la chanson Lips of an angel de Hinder... Drago se rend compte quel point il aimerait être avec Hermione plutôt qu'avec Pansy. Résumé pas terrible...


_**Salut! Et bien voilà, je suis frappée d'une soudaine inspiration, pour les one-shots, ces temps-ci... Et puis j'ai décidé de vous les publier, comme ça, pour voir ce que vous en pensez! En écoutant la chanson «Lips of an angel» de Hinder, ce OS m'est venu absolument tout seul. C'est une chanson magnifique que je vous conseille d'écouter en lisant cette fic! Bonne lecture à tous!**_

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

Bonjour, je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. Ma petite amie s'appelle Pansy Parkinson. Mais parfois, j'aimerais tellement que ce ne soit pas elle. Parfois, je pense à toi, Hermione Granger, et à nos nuits si magiques qu'on passe ensemble. Pour oublier, qu'on dit. Mais pour moi, c'est plus que ça. Je ne l'aime pas elle, quand je lui fait l'amour, j'ai mal et je pense à toi. À toi, et à tes lèvres si douces, les lèvres d'un ange.

_  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Et Weasley, est-ce qu'il le sait? Est-ce qu'il le sait que depuis quelques mois, on se voit en secret? J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le crier sur tous les toits, pour que le monde entier sache que je suis en amour avec toi, et pas avec Pansy. Oui, elle est bien docile, et elle me laisse tranquille, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Parfois, je me dit que j'aimerais mieux que elle, ce soit toi. Parce que ce n'est pas elle que j'aime, c'est toi. Parfois tu pleures la nuit, je le sais. Tu m'appelles seulement comme ça, et tu pleures. Parce que tu n'aimes pas vivre avec lui. Lui, il t'aime, et il est aveugle. Il ne voit pas que c'est parce que je suis là que tu es si heureuse. Et il n'entend pas tes pleurs la nuit. Moi, je les entend, je les entend chaque nuit.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

J'aimerais tellement que les nuits que nous passons ensemble durent éternellement. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir dire que je suis fidèle. Mais c'est si difficile, avec toi... Aussitôt que je vois tes lèvres, je n'ai qu'une envie, t'embrasser à en perdre haleine. J'aimerais seulement ne plus jamais avoir à te dire aurevoir, j'aimerais seulement vivre avec toi et non avec elle. Parce que c'est si dur de vivre loin de toi et de tes lèvres d'ange. Parce que j'aimerais tellement plus que quelques nuits volées, même si ces dernières sont agréables à un point tel que je ne saurais te le décrire.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

Je rêve de toi chaque nuit. Quoi de plus étonnant? Chérie, sait-il que tu m'aimes? Il ne faudrait tellement pas qu'il le sache... Parce si il venait qu'à le savoir, ce serait la fin. La fin pour nous deux, la fin de nos beaux moments volés. Et sait-il que l'enfant que tu portes est de moi? Non, il ne le sait pas. Mais moi, je le sait. Et j'aimerais tellement pouvoir m'en occupper... Mais c'est Weasley qui va en hériter. Mon enfant, mon sang... Tu vas mettre au monde un autre ange, mon amour.

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

J'aimerais tellement que tu sois elle, nous n'aurions plus besoin de nous cacher. Pansy et moi n'avons jamais vraiment évolué dans notre relation, elle ne t'arriveras jamais à la cheville. Maintes et maintes fois elle s'est crue la raison de mon bonheur. Mais elle avait tort, parce que mon bonheur, c'est toi. Et jamais plus je ne veux te dire aurevoir ou à demain, tout simplement parce que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je ne veux plus que nos nuits n'aient de fin. Plus jamais.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

La plupart des gens me disent que c'est important d'être fidèle. Mais comment veux-tu que je le sois, avec toi à mes côtés? Tu es tellement belle... Quand je pense à toi, j'en ai des frissons. Tu vas finir par me rendre fou, Hermione Granger. Mais si c'est pour être avec toi, je veux bien tenter le coup. Parce que chaque fois que je t'embrasse, je suis au paradis. Normal, avec les lèvres d'un ange...

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

J'adore quand mon prénom sort de ta bouche. Avec ta voix si douce, si fragile, si belle. J'ai l'impression de rêver. Juste le fait que je puisse t'avoir à moi seul semble un rêve. Mais justement, c'est un rêve, parce que je sais que jamais je ne pourrai t'avoir à moi seul, tant que Pansy et Weasley seront là. Mais si tu savais à quel point je n'ai plus envie de te dire aurevoir, et encore moins adieu, parce qu'à chaque fois que tu pars, j'ai envie de te revoir. Si tu savais comme tu rends ça difficile d'être fidèle.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Malgré mes efforts, je sais que je serai toujours incapable de l'aimer, parce que c'est toi que je veux. Je sais au fond de moi qu'on devrait leur dire, qu'on ne devrait pas garder ça au fond de nous. Mais on n'y peut rien. Il faut croire qu'on aime vivre dans la crainte. Mais je t'en prie chérie, ne pleure pas, je n'aime tellement pas voir ces larmes rouler sur tes joues. Il ne faut pas que tu te sentes mal, parce que tant que tu seras avec moi, tout iras bien. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce que je t'aime, mon ange.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_


End file.
